


Fucking the Secretary of Comics (various Bill Dickey x Reader one-shots)

by fleshnbloodskeletons



Category: The Eltingville Club
Genre: Baneposting, Comic-Con, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Graphic Description, Lemon, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Taking Virginity, Virginity, batman mention - Freeform, nerd, nerd fucking, someone had to do it, the nolanverse, there are like actually no fics for the eltingville boys, this is just straight up self indulgent porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleshnbloodskeletons/pseuds/fleshnbloodskeletons
Summary: what it says on the tin. I have insatiable nerd lust and this is where im gonna vent it.
Relationships: Bill Dickey/reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Fucking the Secretary of Comics (various Bill Dickey x Reader one-shots)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ok so this was started on a nerd thirst thread on /co/ as a greentext, so I decided to clean it up and post it here as my first work on AO3. My fic writing skills are a little rusty, but I hope its enjoyable. 
> 
> Bill is a horrible, misogynistic incel, so I guess fair warning he curses a lot and makes a lot of generally disparaging comments towards the reader.

You didn't start it, but then again, it didn't matter.

You're trying to keep your cool as this gross rando at the Con verbally assaults you because, apparently, you dared to mention in passing that you'd never even seen the Christopher Nolan Batman films.  
He's hurling insults and curses at you and you're taking it like a champ, all things considered. You can see the fear behind those rage-consumed eyes, he's truly pathetic. Not a leg to stand on besides his own hate.  
He's a trembling ball of resentment and fury, unshaven, acne-strewn face contorted as he assaults you for merely daring to exist in his presence.

You can smell him from 6 feet away, that unmistakable mix of body odor, hair grease, old beer and stale fast food. Despite your position as his enemy, and despite the fact he hates you and everything you are, you can't help but feel a hot curl of arousal creep up through your core. Not because of his aggression, but because of his absolute patheticness.  
You finally reach a boiling point, and are about to clap back HARD, but you see con security making their way through the small crowd that's gathered to watch this delusional manchild rant and rave in the middle of the con's artist alley. You just wanted to check out this one person's commission rates, and sheesh, look where things ended up. 

You were reminded why you tried to avoid cons.

The nerd backs off a bit, getting uneasy under the threat of being thrown out. You snap at him that this isn't over. "Meet me behind the convention hall later this evening. I'm not finished with you."  
He clearly doesn't want to back down but begrudgingly concedes, and disappears into the mob of fans, cosplayers and artists before the security officers escort him out by force.

You head back to your hotel room and get some dinner, thinking about that nerd from the con...picturing his gross face, sneering at you, his scrawny frame shaking with anger. You want to bitch slap the smirk off of him, show him what a woman can really do.  
After eating some takeout (there was a great Thai place down the street from your hotel), you throw on your boots and coat and make your way back to the con hall, dipping around behind the building to the now nearly vacant rear parking lot.

It was late summer and the sunset was still barely cresting over the horizon, drenching the area in a warm orange glow. It was almost cozy. But sadly you weren't here to enjoy the inner city tranquility, you were here to beat up a stubborn nerd.

At first you don't see him and you feel a little stab of disappointment. Fucker must've chickened out--or started more shit after you left and got banned from the property. Or arrested. You give the area one last good scan, hoping he'll come slinking out from behind a dumpster with that poor posture and permanent scowl. He doesn't appear.  
You sigh and turn to leave, sure he must not be coming, when suddenly you hear a soft clang and some shuffling from just ahead of you. The fucking nerd himself suddenly stands up from INSIDE one of the dumpsters. You grin to yourself, it's too good, you can't make this shit up.

"Oh, you came." He mutters, brushing the debris off his already disgusting, slightly too-small t shirt.

"I was more worried YOU bailed. Why were you hiding in the trash? Or is that where you live?"

He bristles and balls his fists, shoulders rising like a cornered dog. "You fucking whore. You're a fucking retard for coming back. Typical fucking femoid behavior, so trusting. So naive. You won't be so smug when your little plans fall through and you get raped like the scummy whore you are."

For a split second his words scare you-- did he bring backup? You were sure you could take him alone if things got too serious but going up against two or more grown men was something you, admittedly, hadn't considered.  
You keep a straight face, furrowing your brow almost playfully.

"You and what army?" It was childish but it was all you could think to say.

The nerd looked offended. "I don't need HELP to put a damn woman in her place. I'm capable of fighting my own battles. Not that this will be much of one."  
He spoke with confidence but his voice had a twinge of hesitation to it.

Was he stalling this presumably "easy" fight?

You cross your arms, stepping a bit closer to him.

"Alright, nerd."

He stiffens as you approach, eyes widening. He seems more scared than angry, honestly. It's kind of hot.

You imagine grabbing his hair and yanking him up to you, pulling his oily face up close to your own, hovering your lips close to his...your thighs clench at the thought and your pussy gives a gentle throb.

Fuck, no, stay in the moment.

"Fine. What are you waiting for, then? Hit me. Let's settle this, show me what you can do." You smirk at him, flashing him with a nasty grin.

The nerd heaves a little, sweat beading on his forehead. "I'm just--still, so stunned. I can't believe I have to deal with worthless cunts like you, fucking up the community *I* built from the ground up, sticking your pig noses into the very conventions and clubs you mocked us for in the past..."

Oh, here we go with the fucking monologuing. You sigh and roll your eyes. Though in all honesty his incel-rage and over-the-top sexism was kind of hot, or at least his inflated sense of superiority was. It was easy to fantasize about forcing him into submission, fucking the incel out of him.

He rants further, working himself up again. His words are empty threats and insults, nothing you haven't heard before from dozens of times. But this time they're only serving to make you horny, horny for this awful, paunchy, pasty little cretin.

Finally you've heard enough.

You stride over, noting that up close you're quite a few inches taller than him, though it might just be the boots. He stops mid-sentence, eyes full of surprise and fear.

"Shut uuuup." You say, in an annoyed tone (mainly just to fuck with him).

He pauses for a split second, seemingly stunned that you had the audacity to interrupt. Then, abruptly, he spits in your face. And something in you snaps.

You feel a red hot combination of outrage and pure, unbridled sexual desire overtake you. You lunge forward, catching him by surprise, and grab him by the front of his shirt. He yelps and struggles but your grip is like iron, strengthened by the animalistic lust coursing through your body.

You almost think you might've lifted him off the ground for a moment. He's squealing and thrashing, shirt riding up to expose his soft, unprotected chest and stomach. "Fuck--no!! I'm sorry! Don't hurt me! Please don't hurt me!"

You just fucking dive onto him, ignoring his begging, biting and sucking on his neck, cheeks, collarbone. You wrap one arm around to the back of his head and grab a handful of that greasy hair, holding his struggling head in place.

"You fucking...little bastard..." You choke out, overcome with blinding arousal. You want this nerd, you want him more than you've ever wanted a man before.

He's on the verge of tears, biting his lower lip. His cries and whining have almost stopped. To be fair it's very hard to make noise when you're being violently kissed and gagging on a tongue. His mouth tastes like a fucking dream, and thinking about how dirty it is only makes you french him harder  
You teeth clash together a few times but you don't care. You tear away from his mouth for a second long enough to let him catch his breath, breathing heavily, eyes wide. Before he can react further you kick him down with a solid boot to his chest. He lets out a soft shriek as he falls, landing on his elbows, glasses skewed.

You stare at your handiwork thus far, the dark hickeys spattering his skin each a trophy in your eyes. You move down his body, taking in every last detail, from the texture of his skin to the smell, nipping at his torso while still keeping him pinned. Though at this point, he seems to have resigned himself. He's shaking, tears streaming down his face, teeth chattering with fear.  
You reach his waist, rubbing your nose against the curled dark hair poking out.

You smile broadly, biting your lip. "Let's see what you're packing, nerd."

He whimpers something almost intelligible.

You forcibly unbuckle his belt and look up at his ruddy, tear-streaked face. "What was that?"

"B-bill. My n-name is Bill."

You chuckle and reach up, patting his head. "Ok, Bill. You're still a nerd. Doesn't change anything."

You yank down his pants, feeling your own grow increasingly damp as you go on, and giggle at his batman-logo-pattern briefs.

"How fucking old are you? Batman undies? Are you fucking 12?"

He whimpers more, clawing at the ground and trying to get up. You push him back down.

"And everyone knows Marvel beats DC."

He opens his mouth to say something but you slap him, hard. "Don't argue."

You go back to his crotch and note with disappointment that his dick is soft. You'll have to fix that. You pull down his jizz-stained underwear to reveal his dick. Its completely average in every way, cut, and definitely used to having a clammy hand wrapped around it. You're sure its never felt a woman's lips before. 

"Was getting a blowjob part of your plan?" You ask, teasingly, referencing the one Christopher Nolan in-joke you know of.

Bill squeaks. "You--you haven't even seen--auGH~"

You kiss the tip with a tenderness that surprises both you and him, but is soon replaced with more driving horniness. His cock has a pungent taste that really fucking turns you on more. Not dirty, not grimy, just-- *male*. You lose yourself in his crotch for a moment, brain fogging over with instincts as you start to bob your head on his slowly hardening dick.

Bill lets out a hearty sniff and dares to reach up with one arm, flinching a little when your eyes dart up to watch him. He wipes his snotty nose and dries the tears off his cheek (now emblazoned with a bright red handprint). You leave him be, for now. He's been beaten enough for the time being.

You double down on his dick, and are pleased to find its twitching in your mouth, getting harder and hotter with every lick and suck. God this is fucking hot, you think, reaching up and giving his balls a firm squeeze, eliciting a delicious squeak from your pathetic victim. 

Bill is a twitching, grunting mess under you and your enthusiasm for his cock only continues to grow as you elevate to a full-on blowjob. You've only been sucking him off for maybe three minutes tops when he starts to groan a little louder and his breathing becomes more uneven. His dick throbs in your mouth and you only have a split second to realize what's happening when--

He fucking cums.

No warning.

You spit out his dick and gag on the taste of his jizz. it's thick and kind of yellow and tastes worse than you could've imagined. Bill is panting, eyes blankly staring at the darkening sky. You wipe off your mouth angrily and crawl over to look him in the face.  
You grab his cheeks in one hand, forcing him to stare you in the eyes

"I did NOT tell you to cum, bitch." 

He flinches again and swallows.

You grab his hair again and pull hard, dragging him back to his feet. He yowls and staggers, tripping on his pants, still around his ankles. You grab him by the front of his shirt again, pulling him close, brow to brow.

"Now, you worthless fucking virgin. Fuck me."

His eyes widen. He starts to speak. "A-as if I would EVER want to fuck a cunt like y--"

You slap him again, harder this time, on the other cheek, so now his whole face is tender and red. He yelps again, his eyes watering.

"I didn't ask. I'm giving you a fucking command."

Bill stammers indignantly, backing up against the wall between two dumpsters. You grab his hair again and say, low and deadly, “I said. Fuck me.”

You reach down, still staring him in the face, and undo your own pants, dropping them to the ground, your panties soaked and clinging to your throbbing pussy. His eyes seem to pop as you peel them off and fling them at him. You turn around quickly and bend over slightly, grinding your ass into his still hard cock.

”Come on you little nerd,” you say, in a voice closer to a moan than anything else. “Take me.”

You close your eyes, enjoying the thrill of feeling his raw bare skin against your own. There’s a slight pause, and then you feel his hands grab your hips, hesitantly at first, but they soon find their grip. Your heart starts pumping faster, his dick resting against your entrance. Then finally, finally, he maneuvers it inside you, pushing in hard.

You shudder and arch your back, letting out a restrained moan of pleasure. He’s not very big, but he doesn’t need to be to make you shiver with ecstasy.

As soon as he’s inside you something seems to click in his little incel brain. You notice a shift in his demeanor as he starts to pump into you; his grip on your hips tightens, burying his nails into your skin. He leans down a bit, his teeth grit, brow furrowed. He’s fucking a woman for the first time in his life and the intoxicating power is going to his head, he realizes he’s the one in control now.

For a split second you worry that if you’re not longer in charge things might spiral out of control but the animal lust in your core overpowers you’re apprehensions. Bill is grunting and panting with every sloppy, sweaty thrust, one of his hands gripping your shoulder now. You’ve never been able to get off just from penetration but the fact that this miserable asshole is the one fucking your brains out, the fact that this is the best he’s going to ever get, turns you on more.

"Fuck. Fuck,” he groans. “You stupid whore. Finally in your place. Took you fucking long enough.”

His words, which normally would outrage you, fall on deaf ears. You’re drunk with sexual desire, about to slip into the realm of never going back. 

Then, Bill abruptly pulls out.

The immersion is broken and you wake up from your trance.

"What the f—“ you try to say but are interrupted by the nerd spinning you around and pushing you to the ground. 

The shock catches you by surprise and you lay on the concrete, panting, with Bill peering over you, his glasses dangerously close to slipping off his face. He reeks of cum and sweat. He bears down on you, lifting your legs up on his shoulders, and pushing his cock into you again. He’s pounding with everything he has and it’s a little painful, just from the impact of your hips crashing together so often and so hard. He’s breathing hard, staring at you with an animal lust that’s turning you on more than you thought possible.

A trail of drool drips from his manic, gaping mouth and onto your face as you two rut in the parking lot behind the convention center, giving into the most depraved human desires. For a few minutes all you know is Bill's face looming over you, the smell of his greasy, sweaty body, and the feeling of his achingly hard dick violating your pussy.

You realize you’re still wearing your t shirt. This disgusting lecherous geek hasn’t even seen your tits.  
You bite your lower lip and lift your shirt to reveal your breasts. Bills eyes widen, his jaw agape.

He drops your legs and gets down, fully on top of you, focused completely on your tits, still thrusting hard, fast, and rythmically. He hungrily grabs a nipple in his mouth and the other in his hand and aggressively sucks and fondles them. You wrap your arms around him, digging your own nails into his back, pushing back up as he fucks you

You can’t get over how fucking incredible he smells...

He tears his mouth off your tit for a second, gasping. ”F-fuck! Fuuck!!”

He arches his back and you wrap your legs around his waist, sure that he must be cumming again, and you’re not going to let a single drop of it escape. You grab his face and mash your lips together one more time, getting one last taste of his mouth before he heaved and rolls off of you, cock sliding out of your pussy, twitching.  
He’s completely worn out. You’re in ecstasy.

You lean over, and coyly, shamefully, look for post-coitus cuddles. You feel dirty wanting to be closer to this absolute parody of a man but those instincts are strong.

Bill doesn't say anything for a moment, but doesn't react when you nuzzle into his shoulder. He pauses, turning his head slightly to look at you, then lifts his right arm and puts it around you. 

"That...was. Surprisingly cathartic." He mumbles, wiping his mouth off again.

You have to agree, though you do so internally. You don't want to give him any more credit than he's already gotten.

"Fuck. We're--we're still behind the con hall," he said slowly. "I hope no one fuckin' sees us. Shit. I really don't need that."

You lie silently, shocked at how complacent you feel now. Oddly at peace, serene, even. When you finally speak, you ask Bill something you never would have dreamed of asking a mere few hours before.

"Hey. Nerd. Do you want to come back to my hotel room? We could rent the Nolan Batman movies..."

Bill looks at you, his greasy, red face and matted hair oddly endearing now in the afterglow of your shared moments of debauchery. He smiles gently, and you notice now that he's not screaming insults at you or hiding in fear from security, he's actually quite cute. 

"Yeah. You know what, I'd love to."


End file.
